leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Grimi Locura
Summary Story Grimi was born in a simple time, a time of peace, a-- oh wait no it wasn't a time of peace. Grimi was born in a time where a revolution was beginning in the simple kingdom of Orion. While the rebels were a small group and rarely noticed it was still known that in a matter of time the revolution would begin. Due to this revolution Grimi rarely saw her father, who was a rebel. Grimi spent most of her childhood hanging out with her mother Alice who was one of the many guards of the kingdom. Grimi would follow her around as Alice worked in the less... trouble filled parts of town to protect Grimi's young mind. Of course one day this... didn't work out so well. See, Grimi had a big attraction to sour bread. She loved it so much that she'd go off track just to find it and well... she went off track at the sight of a bakery. After exiting the bakery when she realized she couldn't afford the sour bread she caught sight of something that changed her forever. See, in Orion there is a higherarchy and often peasants were mistreated by nobles and the like and well... Grimi saw it happening. Having been sheltered from these sights Grimi was terrified and didn't know what to do! Out of sheer impulse Grimi tackled the noble, well she attempted to anyway. But she was knocked to the side like nothing. With that Grimi began her quest, equality was what she believed in and equality is what she is determined to get. Each day after that Grimi begged and begged her mother to teach her how to use a sword and eventually she was taught how to. She learned basic sword techniques and eventually she got a toy sword and it was AWESOME! With this toy sword Grimi developed her own fighting style and was pretty good at what she did. Eventually Grimi seemingly vanished, nobody knew where she went but soon enough news began to spread about an assassin who was knocking out nobles left and right, leaving nothing but sour bread to show that they were there. Grimi, of course, was that assassin. Having spent most of her time hiding during the day, Grimi was very difficult to be scouted by the rebels until one fateful night. Grimi was heading out to do her "job" when out of nowhere a bullet came in her direction. Luckily Grimi was able to move out of the way but she could not spot who shot at her. Grimi got up and looked around for whoever tried to kill her right then and there, nobody was in sight. With a sigh Grimi turned and went to her target's location, rather late. At this location were three rebels who were preparing to strike. Among those three rebels was Barry, who would later on become one of Grimi's closest friends. Due to Grimi being late she spotted them going in and she went in as well, nobody could do her job better than her! And well... they did her job FAR better than her. In fact they ended up capturing Grimi thinking she was going to attempt to take them out! Grimi was brought back to the rebels' base of operations and she finally met her father again after years of seperation. Of course neither of them knew it. Grimi refused to give anyone there her name and eventually after some talking Grimi joined them under the name "Owl's Wing". With this group Grimi carried out many missions and eventually the day came. The rebels were going to launch an attack on the castle to end this and bring equality to the kingdom. After a LONG and GRUELING battle the rebels won and equality was brought to the kingdom! Everything was great for a few years, Grimi became a simple mercenary who killed monsters and stuff and her family wasn't seperated by a revolution which was cool too. Eventually a war arrived, the next kingdom over decided that they needed to conquer Orion and well, the people of Orion were in panic. Nobody had a level head until their god himself, Orion arrived. Orion was there to tell everyone to "calm the fuck down" and "chill out" because he was going to pick the "Orion's Blade", someone who was going to save the kingdom during this war. Grimi was chosen. With the power that came from being "Orion's Blade" Grimi was able to play a major role in fighting off the army, in fact she took out the large majority! Of course Grimi didn't take out the king, the king died to a bullet wound, likely from the guy that tried to kill Grimi before. With that over, everything was all fine and dandy. Grimi did some important stuff as "Orion's Blade" and she did her own things too. Eventually, Grimi got married and settled with a man named Scott and everything was great in her eyes. The two lived happily ever after, well at least until another war breaks out or something, then Grimi will have to go deal with that, but anyway, she lived happily with Scott. Personality Grimi is rather bubbly, she constantly has a smile on her face and words can't describe how happy she is when she has sour bread. While Grimi doesn't have much in terms of anger issues but she does get really emotional over the dumbest of things. She fights on an impulse, often jumping into things if she has a sudden rush of adrenaline. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 7-B Name: 'Grimi "Emm" Locura, Owl's Wing, Orion's Blade, Sour Bread Girl '''Origin: '''When 5555thExplosionMage RPs '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, stated to be in her 20s '''Classification: '''Orion's Blade, Mercenary '''Powers and Abilities: 'Enhanced Swordsmanship, God Mode, Object Sensing applies only to sour bread 'Attack Potency: Small Building level '(Was able to fight on-par with Nihilium who was well capable of destroying buildings) | 'Large City level '(Orion stated that when Grimi borrows Orion's power she can, at most, destroy the entire kingdom) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Grimi outran a dragon who could fly over the kingdom in a few seconds) | 'Transonic '(Grimi took out an entire invasion group while saying a single word) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class PJ Durability: Small Building level '(Survived blows from Nihilium) 'Stamina: 'Unknown 'Range: '''Around a meter with her sword '''Standard Equipment: * Steel Sword ** A sword made of steel that Grimi has been using for quite some time now. She takes extra extra extra good care of it since it was her mother's. Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Reckless fighter, distracted by sour bread, borrowing Orion's power is temporary and leaves Grimi very worn out afterward. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Orion ** Grimi can borrow power from the god Orion. This allows her to be massively stronger and faster but she does get rather drained afterward and there is a time limit. '''Key: '''Base | Orion's Blade Feats * Survived blows from Nihilium * Out ran a dragon * Found Yup * Took out a large group of invaders while saying a single word * Took out 5/8ths of the warring kingdom's army by herself Category:Original Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7